


You Hunt Down the Good in Me

by AaronAmpora



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Demons, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: A small village in the countryside has recently been hit with a string of supernatural attacks, and 3 people have already died. A priest and an exorcist have been called in to deal with whatever it is that is plaguing this town, but first they have to figure out who/what is responsible.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	You Hunt Down the Good in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by and based on this video (you should watch it) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBHsXM5eTkU&list=PLMuhCvwyGpjgI8mGxBgsJD2Y1HUXxyZA7&index=2&t=0s
> 
> I have no idea what they had planned for their actual AU, but this is what came to my head while watching it. I have no intentions of continuing this, but might if inspiration strikes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this story are fictional personas, not real people.

Grian swallowed hard as the demon loomed over him, a devious, fanged smile stretching across his face, while his bright red eyes glowed. He was, unfortunately, rather familiar with this particular demon. They’d been living in the same area for the last few years, and mostly avoided each other, though on occasion, Tango would show up and it never seemed to end well for Grian. 

“W-what do you want, Tango?” Grian cursed internally when he heard his voice shake, Tango’s smile getting even wider.

“Oh come on Grian, do I always have to want something? Maybe I just wanna hang out with my buddy?” The demon giggled as he spoke and Grian’s brows furrowed.

“Yeah, you can’t even say that without laughing. What do you want?” He tried to stand tall, but Tango still loomed over him, his wings slightly spread, making him look much bigger than he actually was.

“Let’s take a walk~” The demon chuckled and brought a clawed hand up to Grian’s side, dragging him along, whether he wanted to go or not.  
They walked along a forested path, one Grian was fairly familiar with, it was just outside of town and led out to a few different places, including the lake that many of the townspeople fished at. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” Grian asked, wanting to pull away, but the threat of those claws kept him where he was.

“Just a little further.” Tango said, rather cryptically. 

“Ah yes, that was so very helpful, I now know exactly where we’re going…” The words dripped with sarcasm as they left Grian’s lips, and Tango just chuckled, suddenly steering them off the path. They didn’t go far though, before the demon suddenly shoved Grian to the ground and let out a shrill, animalistic screech. With that, the demon cackled and took off, his red, bat-like wings quickly taking him up into the sky, where he disappeared.

Grian sat where he had landed, for a moment, dazed and confused. Then he heard voices shouting from near-by, they sounded angry, and they were getting close, fast. He quickly scrambled to his feet, but before he could take off, two men ran into the clearing and immediately rushed towards him. Grian stumbled backwards, his bright green eyes going wide when he felt his back hit a tree. The two men were closing in, looking angry and ready to attack, but they waited, why?

Grian trembled, he was a horrible fighter, generally opting to run instead of fight, but feeling the rough bark of the tree press against his back as the men advanced, he had a sinking feeling he might not get a choice. He shifted his feet closer to the tree and suddenly, he was frozen. He couldn’t see it, but he could feel it’s grip, a trap surrounding him. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it on the ground, but obviously, he’d stepped right into the middle of it.

He looked up with wide eyes as one of the men stepped right up in front of him, towering over him. Now this wasn’t just any man, but a priest, a holy man, with a rather impressive mustache. Normally priests were not something Grian feared, they were on the same side after all, but this one, Grian could see the cold fire that burned in his bright blue eyes, and it was frankly terrifying. The priest spoke to the man behind him, holding out his hand, and Grian’s eyes went even wider when he saw the cool gleam of iron shackles as they were handed between the men. They obviously knew what he was, and knew that iron was one of the very few things that could hold him. How had they figured it out? What the hell had Tango gotten him into?? Had Tango told them? He wouldn’t, right??

Unfortunately Grian didn’t have much time to ponder those questions as the priest stepped closer, the shackles in his hands causing Grian to swallow hard as he struggled against the magic binding him, it was fading quickly, these traps never lasted long, but not quickly enough. He felt the cold metal press against his wrist and hissed at the pain as it burned through his skin, then the other just compounded it and he felt tears prick at his eyes. Fuck, it hurt.

The priest stepped back as Grian felt the trap continue to lose power, and within moments, he was free, but the shackles still held him and he nearly collapsed now that the magic was no longer holding him in place. The only thing that saved him was the tree, which he sagged against and closed his eyes, letting out a pained groan.

“Come now.” The priest commanded, his voice wasn’t deep, but it definitely held power, and Grian cracked open an eye, just to give the man a small glare.

“Give me a sec, would you? This shit hurts, you know…” He shifted and the burst of renewed pain made him wince, proving his point.

“Does it look like we care?” The other man finally spoke, he had an odd accent that Grian couldn’t identify, and spoke much more gruffly than the priest. He also had an odd, blue, mechanical something-or-other over his left eye. Weird.  
Grian shot him a glare too.

“Well that’s a bit rude. I mean, I know you guys are upset about all the pranks I’ve been pulling, but isn’t this a little excessive?” Grian tried desperately to sound nonchalant, but internally he was freaking out, he had no doubt these men knew what he was and that they intended to punish him for what he’d done, though he wasn’t sure why, he really hadn’t done anything that bad.

“Excessive?!” The priest nearly snarled and yanked Grian towards him with the chain, causing the blonde man to stumble forward, now face-to-face with those fiery blue eyes. “You’ve killed three people. Nothing we do to you could be considered excessive.” Grian’s green eyes went almost comically wide and the priest released the tension on the chain, causing the smaller man to fall on his ass. He quickly looked up, his eyes pleading.

“K-killed? No! I-I swear! I haven’t killed anyone! Please, believe me!” Grian’s pleading words only seemed to anger the priest further.

“Why should I believe a demon?” He snarled, and Grian sputtered. Evidently they hadn’t figured him out, they just thought they had, and their misinformation might be very, very dangerous for him.

“What?! I’m not a demon!” The two men snorted and chuckled at his statement, and Grian scrambled to his feet. “I swear!”

“And what, we’re just supposed to believe you?” The priest asked, scoffing at the ridiculous notion. Grian fought with himself for a moment, but given that whatever they intended to do to him was no doubt going to hurt like hell, he decided he needed to show them what he really was. He let out a sigh.

“No, but I can prove it. I can show you, I’m not a demon.” The two men looked at him skeptically, but the priest nodded.

“Fine, show us.”

Grian closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady himself, feeling his hands shake a little as he stepped towards the priest, letting go of his glamour. Suddenly, a pair of massive, bright white wings sprung from his back and a thin ring of pure light appeared above his head, blinding the two men and causing them both to stumble back. As the transformation died down, his wings shifted to fold against his back, and his halo dimmed, till it was only faintly glowing. After a few moments, Grian finally dared to open his eyes and saw the two staring at him in shock, their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. They didn’t seem to be moving anytime soon, so Grian shuffled awkwardly and spoke.

“I told you, I’m not a demon.” This seemed to break them out of their shock, and the priest scrambled forward, releasing Grian from the shackles as quickly as he could.

“I’m so sorry- I can’t believ- You’re a…” The man stepped back, still staring at Grian in complete awe, which was actually getting a little embarrassing, and Grian felt a light blush rising to his cheeks.

“Yeah, uh, it’s fine, I guess- Ow!” Grian flinched when one one of his hands reflexively rubbed the wrist of the other, touching the still-tender area where the shackles had burned him. The priest looked down at Grian’s wrists, horrified at the raw, red burns there, then he quickly turned to his companion.

“Iskall, get the burn cream, now!” The man with the odd accent, Iskall, immediately started to rummage through the bag he was holding, as the priest turned back to Grian.

“I’m so sorry, I’m such an idiot. Let me help you-” He reached forward and Grian flinched, taking a step back. He hadn’t touched a human in years, not willingly at least, and he wasn’t about to start.

“No, it’s alright, I’ll be fine.” The other man, Iskall, came up, holding out a round, squat, glass jar. The priest looked a bit sheepish after the way Grian reacted, but took the jar and opened it.

“Please, just let me make up for hurting you.” Grian hesitated, the soft look in the mustached man’s eyes showed he was sincere, but he couldn’t help but remember the fire from earlier that he saw in those same eyes. He gave a small smile.

“Thank you, but no. Just, you know, try not to do it again, yeah?” With that the angel spread his wings and with a single, powerful, downward stroke, he lifted into the air and was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve created a tumblr blog - https://aaronampora-ao3.tumblr.com/  
> Feel free to drop any requests you may have, ask questions, and/or follow for updates and random musings while I write.


End file.
